


Tamahome, Take Miaka Away

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: AMV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Miaka wants Tamahome away because she can't stand the pain and problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamahome, Take Miaka Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Take me Away by 4 strings


End file.
